Algo que jamás aceptará
by Marthiis Wolff
Summary: Jamás aceptaría que mientras Masamune lo acercaba más a  él y poco a poco dejaba atrás ese halo de nerviosismo, aquella parte del Ritsu tímido salía por momentos para recordar las sensaciones que le dominaron en antaño.


**Notas antes del one-shot:**

Marthiis: Ok… Esto es un poco extraño ya que es la primera vez que publicare algo en esta sección, por lo regular… Bueno, casi siempre me encuentro en la sección de Naruto pero me dieron muchas ganas de subir algo diferente. Y por ser algo diferente, tengo que presentarme *hace una reverencia* Mi nombre aquí es Marthiis Wolff *sonríe* y pues… La verdad espero que mis escritos les agraden… Si es que alguien los lee *cara de miedo*

Tamaki: Yo me llamo Tamaki Ferrandi y la mayor parte de las veces acompaño a Marthiis en sus notas. Esperamos que esto sea de su agrado. Este es un pequeño one-shot que salió a la luz ayer por la noche pero hasta ahora pudo finalizarlo.

Marthiiis: Le agradezco a mi querida Sheva el que me haya hecho el favor de revisarlo y darme opciones para que el resultado fuera mejor.

Tamaki: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no le pertenece a Marthiis, es de Shungiku Nakamura-san. Esperamos que sea de su agrado… Por cierto, este fic va a dedicado a Sheva y al hermanito de Marthiis, Christian… Esperamos que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Algo que jamás aceptará.<strong>

**1.- **

De joven, Onodera Ritsu era tranquilo, lindo, tierno, amable y muy nervioso. Tan nervioso que aunque estuviese a varios metros de su primer amor, el corazón le latía rápidamente, a una velocidad arrítmica y descontrolada que le ocasionaba un miedo atroz pues le avergonzaría que alguien más se diese cuenta de lo mucho que le afectaba observar a Saga Masamune mientras éste leía un libro en la biblioteca sin notar la presencia del que lo veía como un fiel acosador.

Cuando Ritsu se hallaba frente a frente de su sempai una vez traspasadas las barreras que le impedían acercarse a él, siempre estaba la costumbre de mantener la cabeza baja, con los ojos desviados a cualquier punto de la habitación mientras miles de pensamientos recorrían su pobre mente. Las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y ese tic en los labios eran la evidencia de que su corazón no tardaría en estallar.

Pero eso jamás podría aceptarlo. Porque ahora, su "primer amor" se había convertido en su jefe, y el carácter de indiferencia que tanto le llamó la atención en antaño y hacía que su pecho fuese insuficiente encierro para su acelerado corazón había desaparecido y, aunque aún siguiera igual de excéntrico, detestaba esa pose estoica y orgullosa que Takano mostraba ante los demás. Odiaba sus sarcasmos, ironías, burlas y esas confesiones de amor repentinas.

Le causaba dolor de estómago y un profundo pesar al verse en la terrible obligación de tener que verlo a todas horas en el trabajo –vestíbulo, ascensor, oficina, sala de juntas y al parecer, cada uno de los pasillos de la compañía–, en alguna tienda de libros, en el tren de regreso a casa… ¡Hasta vivían en el mismo edificio, por todos los cielos! No obstante, la presencia de ese ser le reconfortaba, pero eso tampoco lo diría.

**2.-**

Cuando Ritsu iba en la secundaria, aún era muy inocente y tímido a la hora de besar. Nunca había tenido el apuro de juntar los labios con alguien y con Masamune no era la excepción. Sin embargo, eran esos momentos inesperados donde su pareja –aún dudaba si debía llamarlo de esa forma– lo agarraba de las mejillas o del mentón y le besaba hasta dejarle sin aliento, donde la razón se separaba del cerebro y se dirigía hacia el corazón para hacer que las sensaciones arrebatadoras aún sin descubrir salieran ligeramente a flote, abrumándolo y dejándolo con ganas de más.

Según su sempai, la inexperiencia y el mantener la boca cerrada a la hora de un beso llegaba a ser exasperante y aunque Ritsu deseara con todas sus fuerzas poder ser el que iniciara ese tipo de roces tan "íntimos" la vergüenza de hacer algo mal hacía que las ganas se esfumaran a la par que llegaban.

A pesar de los años, Onodera nunca podría tomar la iniciativa y ahora de grande menos. Tal vez se debía a que no quería perder la costumbre de ser el pasivo y pese a que siempre intentaba evitarlo, Takano siempre lo terminaba besando. Como siempre, sus labios se cerraban como caja fuerte y ambas bocas se juntaban en una dolorosa caricia.

Pero jamás aceptaría que mientras Masamune lo acercaba más a él y poco a poco dejaba atrás ese halo de nerviosismo, permitiendo que sus labios se unieran en un roce más tranquilo y suave, aquella parte del Ritsu tímido salía por momentos para recordar las sensaciones que le dominaron en antaño y era entre lágrimas, cuando se permitía a sí mismo rodear con los brazos al cuello del que siempre ha amado.

**3.-**

Onodera Ritsu cambió debido a algunas razones y una de ellas fue su corazón roto, razón suficiente como para que su carácter tuviera una transformación radical. Pero su inocencia le hizo creer que con el pasar de los años, finalmente podría recuperarse y sanar las heridas que el amor de su juventud le había causado. A sus veinticinco años, se consideraba una persona responsable y madura pero a pesar del juicio que había formado por la experiencia que comenzaba a desarrollar jamás podría aceptar que seguía amando con todas sus fuerzas a Saga Masamune.

Jamás podría aceptar que el amor de ningún modo desapareció, que se mantuvo ahí, dentro de su corazón herido, esperando a que fuera el momento oportuno para abrumarlo con ese penetrante sentimiento. La herida jamás sanó porque aquél tipo de heridas solamente pueden ser curadas por la persona que causó ese terrible daño y fue por eso que al encontrarse con su sempai fue el desencadenante para que Onodera Ritsu de secundaria saliera otra vez. Y aunque añoraba poder guardar las emociones agobiantes, siempre aparecían con más fuerza.

Era una extraña paradoja: querer reprimir los latidos de su corazón cada vez que Masamune lo tocaba pero a la vez querer continuar con tan profundo contacto. La angustia le dominaba, pero invariablemente venía acompañada de la complicidad, complicidad al saberse amado tan apasionadamente por una persona a la que siempre consideró especial.

Porque cuando Takano lo tocaba, a Ritsu siempre le entraban ganas de llorar y era su necesidad el mantenerse alejado de su delirio, pero resultaba irresistible el querer permanecer a su lado mientras sus pieles se fundían en caricias y besos húmedos. El sudor recorriéndolos de pies a cabeza y el calor aumentando conforme el tacto íntimo se iba intensificando. Bastaba con abrir un poco las piernas y que Masamune se colocara entre ellas, haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran en un placer doloroso y electrizante que les obligaba a ir por más.

Ritsu nunca podría aceptar que cuando sus cuerpos se unían, jamás dejaba de hacer el intento por contener los gemidos placenteros cada vez que Takano llegaba a ese punto que lo hacía tocar el cielo con los dedos. Cada poro de su cuerpo, cada parte de su ser le pertenecía a ese hombre de negra cabellera y personalidad fuerte. Porque la pasión y entrega surgía en ese acto que dejaba de ser simple sexo. Porque a pesar de que no quisiera aceptarlo, eso era amor, irremediablemente era amor y aunque aún faltara mucho tiempo para estar completamente enamorado de Masamune, su corazón siempre le perteneció a él y sólo a él.

Pero eso tampoco lo aceptaría y tampoco aceptaría que Takano Masamune haría hasta lo imposible por hacerlo decir cosas vergonzosas, esas cosas que lo harían pasar por una nena y no como el hombre que verdaderamente era. No obstante –y si su sempai lograba hacer bien sus jugadas – Probablemente Onodera Ritsu dejaría atrás su orgullo y por fin aceptaría todo lo que en verdad sentía y tendría la suficiente valentía para hacérselo saber a quien ahora era su adorado tormento.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Marthiis: Bueno, esperamos que les haya gustado, por mi parte lo adoré porque es lo primero que escribo de esta maravillosa serie… ¿Les gustó?

Tamaki: Aceptamos críticas constructivas y reviews *sonríe* Deseamos verlos pronto, hasta luego.

Marthiis: Y gracias por leer.


End file.
